This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "The Transient Receptor Potential Ion Channel Superfamily", which will be held in Breckenridge, Colorado from September 18-23, 2007. In recent years, knowledge of TRP channel biology has increased at a tremendous pace. These channels are now known to be regulated in two general ways: by physical perturbations (i.e., temperature, mechanical) or by classical signal transduction cascades (most commonly phospholipases). In addition, mutations in TRP channels are known to be the basis for a number of inherited diseases, including mucolipidosis and polycystic kidney disease. However, there is a great deal of controversy regarding the mechanisms of activation and regulation of many TRPs, especially those thought to be involved in the long elusive mechanism of store-operated channels. This symposium will highlight current knowledge of structure, function, regulation and pharmacology of the TRPs, especially with regard to current controversies. Additionally, the roles of TRPs in diseases will be addressed, including the potential for treating diseases through knowledge of their regulation, and through design of therapeutic agents to modify their behavior. Transient Receptor Potential (TRP) ion channels are emerging as potentially fruitful targets for pharmacological intervention. An understanding of TRP channel mechanisms and functions will result in opportunities to pursue novel therapeutic strategies to address a number of important diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]